DE 202 15 158 U1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a device for comminuting and mixing bulk material. With the known device a cylindrical housing is uprightly arranged having an upper feeding end and a lower disposal end. A drive shaft with a plurality of rotor elements which are offset in the circumferential direction and/or with an axial spacing is centrally arranged in the housing. In one embodiment the rotor elements are formed of chains extending close to the housing wall when the rotor is set in rotation. The bulk commodity to be processed falls nearly in free fall through the housing and is thereby being comminuted and homogenized appropriately. Therefore, it is possible to achieve a high throughput with simple means.
The material to be comminuted is thrown radially outwards against the housing wall and brought to a substantial circumferential speed at the same time during the processing. There is the danger of the material sticking to the housing wall, especially if it possesses a certain adhesion capacity. The efficient comminuting is thereby hindered and the throughput is reduced.